We are Dauntless
by XxCrystalBloodxX
Summary: Tris and the gang are back. With pandemonic parties run by the Pedrad brothers, mouth-dropping dares from Lynn, and exhausting shopping trips with Christina and Marlene, Tris has to learn how to survive life as a Dauntless member - maybe even with the help of a certain instructor. No-War. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Veronica Roth**

* * *

Tris's POV

"Tris," Tobias' mouth opens, breaking the silence. He grasps at my hand and moans in agony. It is very sorrowful to see Tobias like this. Tears stream down my face and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Be brave, Tris, " Tobias whispers with blood streaming down his stomach - Where Eric had stabbed him.

"I Love you, Tobias," I say, hugging Tobias to my body. "Please don't leave me!" A weird emit erupts from my mouth, a choke or a sob of despair. My voice seems so deep right now.

For a few minutes, we remained silent hugging each other closer. Christina and Uriah run toward us with a blank face.

As soon as they came, Tobias breath ran out. "Tobias! Why did you leave me!?" I scream, choking back another sob.

"Tris!" Christina said with a gasp, hugging me. Uriah runs toward dead Tobias, and his mouth drops. Christina leaves me and turns her face to Tobias. They both don't cry but I can see the depression in their faces. They both stare at me, disbelief covering their face. I stare back rubbing my tears away.

"Help him," I cry. "Please. Please help him," But before I can utter a word, Uriah interrupts me with a cry, "Why did you kill him?"

I got confused for a second but then I knew that they were thinking that I killed him. I say, "It was Eric who killed him and why would I kill Tobias?"

Christina and Uriah looked at each other and blinked simultaneously but they still didn't reply to me. They questioned me how Eric killed Tobias. " Eric stabbed Tobias," I spit it out yelling with misery.

They start crying too and Christina comes over to me and lightly patted my shoulder with sorrow. "Be brave Tris," Christina whispers. It reminds me of Tobias. I gag, rubbing my tears off.

"We better go now, it's too late," Uriah says calmly. I didn't want to leave Tobias like that so I told them that they can go but they declined to go without me so they stayed in too.

I just stare at Tobias the whole time, with the corner of my eye I can see that Christina and Uriah are shivering because of the chilly temperature in the dark.

"Beep," my alarms beeps. My eyes opened, my cheeks stained with tears, and I know it was all a dream.

I rushed to Tobias room to check if he is there, and there he is snoring and a surge of relief goes through me. I clamp my hand over my mouth, so I don't wake him with my unnecessary crying.

I saunter back to my own room and check the time. 3:00am. The digital clock flashes. With a sign, I quickly shower and slip on some comfortable clothes, before rushing to the training room.

I am ready, I look at the mirror and see my reflection. This reminds me of abnegation where you're only allowed to look at the mirror on the second day of every third month.

I look at the time, not knowing what to do. 4:00am. I gaze through the window for a few minutes, then look away. I amble out the door, down the stairs to the kitchen. I look through the cupboards to eat something but there's nothing yummy.

A hand reaches my shoulder, I turn back to look at who it was. "Tris," a voice really deep whispered. It was Tobias, I glance at him with a huge smile. He smiles back. "What are you doing this early?" he questioned.

I didn't know what to answer at first, but I just blabbered something. He laughed a little when I told him that I was trying to find something to eat but I didn't get what's so funny, but I giggled anyway.

Time passed by. Whenever we talk, we never knew the time and we talk for so long. We always had interesting stuff to share. I was thinking about sharing the dream but I felt depressed and I didn't want to ruin the happy moments.

"I'm going to go and have a bath," he says with a kiss on my cheek. I pulled him toward me and hugged him as hard as I can, it feels so good. We remained like this for a while until Christina came into the cafeteria.

"Bye," I say leaving him.

"Hey," I say to Christina when she walks towards me. "You two are so cute!" she says giggling, I scoff, rolling my eyes and walk away. She follows me, slightly nudging my elbow, mocking.

"Stop it, Chris,"

"Oh, come one, Tris, Can't you handle a bit of teasing?" She presses her lips in a line, trying to hold back another fit of laughter.

* * *

 **Hi! First Fanfiction! I tried my best and constructive criticism is appreciated. Please review, I hope you enjoyed. :)**

 **\- Crystal.**


End file.
